The information described in this background section is not admitted to be prior art.
Fuel cells generally operate by exothermically reacting a fuel and an oxidant to produce electricity, heat, and chemical reaction products. For example, fuel cells utilizing molecular hydrogen (H2) fuel and molecular oxygen (O2) as an oxidant generate electricity, heat, and water. Fuel cells are typically designed to operate within a specified temperature window and, therefore, the heat produced during the reactions must be removed from the fuel cell equipment to maintain thermal control. In some implementations, the heat may simply dissipate to the surrounding environment through conductive, convective, and/or radiative cooling. However, in environments where conductive, convective, and/or radiative cooling is insufficient to maintain temperature control, the fuel cell equipment may need to be cooled using a dedicated coolant loop.